


violetas de ultramar.

by teamJJK



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamJJK/pseuds/teamJJK
Summary: ❝Y si del alma me brota una flor, espero que nunca la arranques. —Tómala, cuidara y déjala crecer; no dejes que se pudra como mis sentimientos y que no tiren mis pétalos manos traicioneras. ❞





	1. Primera parte: flores de cerezo y líneas rectas.

Sucede todos los veranos.

Cuando el aire es demasiado pesado que es difícil respirar. 

Las noches son largas y sin poder dormir. 

Cuando anhelamos tiempos mejores. 

¿Sabes qué? Te va a destruir.

No puedes aferrarte a todo. 

Y si crees que puedes con algunas cosas. 

Solo espero que seas bueno curando el dolor. 

Eran demasiado jóvenes para arrancar de los lazos parentales. Eran demasiado inexpertos para jugar a la casa de muñecos, donde en vez de ser los hilos; solo fueron las marionetas. Sin embargo, reuniendo coraje de escalas monumentales solo pudieron seguir. No se estancan, no se mueren, solo siguen. Como si permanecer aislado en la putrefacta depresión de la perdida fuera una falta imperdonable. 

Si esas lágrimas fueran embotelladas, tendrían miles de modelos a la venta. 

Solo espero que sientas lo que dices. Si de amar se tratase, amalo hasta que tus huesos se vuelvan polvo. Si de perdonar se susurra, perdona lo que nunca fue dicho en voz alta. Pero si de franquicias monetarias discutimos, ayúdalo a solucionarlo de una manera eficaz. Caer sin levantarse es dar dos pasos atrás, retrocediendo cuando ya no se puede. ¿Qué haces al estar en la profundidad y no poder salir? 

Y si de escritores ahogados en miseria hablamos, solo lee lo que sus penas dictan. No son más que almas desahuciadas buscando una dignidad que no sea suya, para hacerla suya. Y si por cunas vacías tenemos pesadillas, deja que llore tendido en las sabanas hasta que se convierta en pétalos. 

Solo no lo abandones. 

Puede aguantar. Puede soportar traiciones de hermanos, reputaciones ensuciadas por acciones sin consecuencias, vidas arrebatas en sus propias manos. Puede sobrevivir a la soledad, la baja inminente de autoestima y pasar por encima de esa inigualable tempestad de abandono. Morirá tu amado y nacerá un monstruo, pero aprenderás a adorar esos arranques endemoniados. 

No lo dejes nunca. 

Sigue luchando.


	2. I.

Mi padre solía recoger muchachos con coeficientes intelectual grandísimos que revolvieran un poco de su juventud al llegar a casa y así poder quitárselas. Unos insensatos vagabundos que escribían en papeles raídos o en facturas de pesos, esos que se sentían en una cuspite esperanza al ser reconocidos por un hombre y no el mero aire. Este año fue la suerte que nos tocó, a nosotros, la estrecha puerta de la humildad en que nos rodeábamos, un poeta alabado por las criticas vendría a alojarse. Nosotros sabíamos que era un hecho egoísta—dar para recibir algo a cambio de lo cual ellos jamás sabrían, pero nunca pusimos objeción. Y yo nunca lo hice por razones externas. Ver a mi propio progenitor con sus ojos tristes brillando de emoción mientras escuchaba experiencias ajenas me hacía sentir el peor ser humano del mundo, porque de alguna u otra manera, teníamos la mitad de responsabilidad de que él no pudiera ser libre. 

Y mi madre le echaba la otra culpa a sus insaciables ganas por crear obras magnificas que desfilaban entre la filosofía y la política medieval, que terminaban por quitarle una parte de sí mismo pese a entregarla a seres que no conocería. Su juventud arrancada para dárselas a otros. Tanto le gustaba gastar sus horas en un despacho indeleble con polillas de madrugada a su alrededor y polvo de vejez en sus dedos, que terminó siendo uno de los peores entre los escritores irrelevantes del pueblo y aquello no nos dio ningún sustento. 

Se convirtió en obrero, pero la fuerza nunca fue su aliada. Las duras cargas lo estaban amarrando al hambre de energía y sus manos, sin rastro de magulladuras, se marchitaban en ampollas y pequeños cortes que dolían más que los grandes. Terminó siendo jardinero en la residencia de los Kim, una espléndida familia que saboteaba su riqueza en esculturas a la entrada de su vivienda.

Él decía que nunca aprendíamos de nosotros mismos. Nuestro conocimiento era respaldado por terceros que nos ahogaban de ello, como profesores u intelectuales de la zona. Mi madre lo renegaba afirmando que los sentimientos nos hacían capaces de amar y que eso era lo único que nos mantenía vivos. Si mi padre era el cerebro, mi madre era el corazón ya que nunca pudieron llevarse bien, pero se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Mi hermano era el hígado, destruyéndose con licores fuertes en cantinas ardientes. Yo era el apéndice, que me mantenía con las personas hasta que resultaba ser desastroso y lo sacaban. Sin embargo, nos manteníamos unidos e intentábamos aparentar ser una familia entre los improperios de lo normal para los visitantes extranjeros.

Aquellos jóvenes que terminaban vendiendo su sabiduría a cambio de falsas esperanzas.

Estaba absolutamente nervioso por la estadía de ese invierno. Un poeta de caracteres rebeldes corría por mis jardines con la promesa de engendrar motivaciones para su próximo libro y un bolsillo lleno para las deudas que nos ataban del cuello. Yo era aspirante a la literatura desde muy temprana edad y me cautivaban los famosos nombres con un par de líneas conocidas. No obstante, ser doncel eclipsó mis honores de aislar un tipo de agenda con el comensal y en vez de ampliar mis horizontes, solo podía entregarme a la práctica de ser un bueno esposo.

Una maquina fabricada para crear bebes perfectos, diría mi hermano. 

Una cadena de injusticias, debatiera yo. 

Pero ninguna de mis quejas hizo peso al balance de la posibilidad de tener la probabilidad de arruinar mi virtud con rumores maliciosos, más de un poeta reconocido y con una habitación sola entre los dos. Porque decían que Park Chanyeol oscilaba entre el negro y el gris; maldad sobrepasando esa sonrisa cordialmente desinteresada, que perduraba una inocencia ingrata—ficticia. Y un gran hablador tenía una pila enorme de mujeres y hombres a su merced, donde más de uno había salido desfavorecido y desheredado.

Me prometí que no dejaría que se interpusiera entre mis metas de convertirme en cielo, siendo barro. Y no dejaría que sus amenazas me arrinconaran a la perdición del miedo y la incertidumbre de no arriesgarme. Porque yo no conocía a Park Chanyeol realmente, solo de vista y algunos saludos de ingreso comunes. Lo veía salir de salas y entrar muy temprano a su cuarto. Cuando yo me iba a dormir, Chanyeol iba a madrugar. Y cuando yo despertaba, Chanyeol dormiría. 

Me hizo preguntarme más de una vez si estaba cometiendo el mismo error de mi padre. Valiendo tanto de reputaciones y honor, pero abandonando mi instante de pubertad. 

Recuerdo que esa tarde fue la primera vez que coincidimos. 

Cuando Chanyeol se sentó en la mesa, a la hora del té, sospechaba que él también pensaba eso. Todos nos encontrábamos vertiendo miel y panecillos dulces sin alterar el sentido de los días, con la lluvia corriendo perfectamente paralela en los ventanales y un fuerte viento arrastrando las ramas de los cerezos.

—Es un excelente clima para que vosotros, los febriles escritores, pongan tinta en papel ¿no creen? —musita mi madre con un deje de ironía. Ella simplemente odiaba a los amantes de metáforas y universos abstractos. —Podrían invitar a Chen a su fiestecilla.

Cada vez que miraba a Chen, recordaba lo que me dijo una noche tirado en medio del baño con vomito desparramado en su camisa y su sonrisa de lado: Me iré y no volveré. Pero te dejaré mis mejores hallazgos y la mitad de mi consciencia para que la uses a tu favor, dicta mi poca sabiduría y no cometas los mismos errores que yo. No entregues sin recibir nada a cambio.

Como también odiaba que mi padre quisiera tanto a los extranjeros, tanto que le era trivial lo que sucediera con mi hermano. Chen no utilizaba rimas ni cosechas de incoherencias ilustrativas para conquistar chicas, ni para ganarse la gratitud. Chen solía jugar con sus amigos alcohólicos a altas horas y se orinaba en los pantalones al estar tan ebrio, inconscientemente gritaba por las noches a causa de pesadillas y era adicto a una adolescente que, hasta ahora, era su peor botella de ron. 

—Querría rechazar a Chen es esta ocasión. —respondió educadamente Chanyeol. 

— ¿Por qué…

—No tengo excusas para ello. —interrumpió él, sin más. —Solo no quiero pasar tiempo con su hijo mayor, señora Kim. —se provocó un letargo perturbador por su muestra de honestidad tan desgarradora. —He tenido mi dosis de Chen por el resto de mi estadía, pero me encantaría que su hijo menor escuchara uno de mis borradores más solemnes después de esta merienda. —el silencio hizo que todo a nuestro alrededor de detuviera y lo volviera incomodo, así que se apresuró en explicar, moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente por la ilustración de flores del mantel. —Planeo escribir una antología de poemas. Sin duda sería lo más recomendable para esos temas, le envía una delicadeza que a veces no puedo sentir. 

Mi madre pegó un gritito chillón con una sonrisa radiante, Chen me golpeó por debajo de la mesa y mi padre no pudo negarse a una petición en grupo. Sin embargo, nunca le tome atención. ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Hombres más guapos que Chanyeol habían pasado semidesnudos por los pasillos de esta casa y nada había ocurrido conmigo, ¿Qué podría cambiar? Eso solo significaba que estaba ganando. Y si uno de los mejores estaba pidiendo mi oído, debía tomarlo como una ventaja y así acallar los susurros malévolos de mi padre.

De todas maneras, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante mi repentina sonrisa brotando de mis secos labios. Chanyeol sonrió por mi reacción y miró a mi padre encorvando una coqueta y minúscula lacónica risa. Me sentí invadido por las oportunidades que, de repente, me llovían. Yo no era bueno atrayendo a las personas buenas, tenía cierta adicción recelosa por los hombres despavoridos, de esos que soltaban un aura tan negativa que me enviciaba. 

— ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos que Baekhyun te enseñe la biblioteca abandonada? —salió al ataque inmediatamente mi padre, sorprendiéndonos a todos por su inusual forma de dar una respuesta incorrupta a unos de los sus mejores empleadores. —Perteneció a mi padre. No la hemos ido a ver desde algunos años y como has comentado que te gustan los espacios olvidados, pensé que sería lo adecuado. 

Esa era una tremenda mentira. Apreté mis labios sin quitarle la mirada de encima a mi padre, tirándole dagas en el proceso. Ni siquiera importaba que yo quisiera esta oportunidad para mis avances estudiantiles, ser creador de historias llenas de fantasmas y almas endemoniadas, lo único relevante era el hecho que Chanyeol más yo, solos. 

No me iba a embarazar porque me dijera unos cuantos poemas. 

Me desvanecí en mermeladas y tazas de té con risas flojas y comentarios sarcásticos. No podía dejar de pensar en cuan definitivo seria si mi reputación fuera trivial. Podría escribir y publicar libros a la par de los demás, sin miedo a ser infravalorado por estúpidas creencias. 

Chanyeol me sonreía a la busca de mis ojeadas repudiadas. Él mismo se había convertido en poesía, pasó tanto tiempo amarrado a libros que no tuvo otra alternativa. Son pliegues de hoja su rostro ovalado, callosos riegues de suciedad en sus manos y letras escurridas con tristes melodías a lo largo de su cuerpo. 

Los escritores que había visto en el transcurso de mi vida eran gordos, con caras rechonchas y enfermedades cancerígenas mortales. De aquellos devastados por divorcios con abundantes perdidas de fe y momentos felices. Ellos como mi padre, que buscaban contar cuentos porque ya no tenían ninguno suyo que sobreexplotar. Y los muchachos de mi edad simplemente no irradiaban esa aura de inteligencia natural que se regodeaba Park. 

Sin embargo, Chanyeol me disparaba una sospecha de advertencia. Era considerablemente extraño ser tan famoso a una edad tan temprana, entrecerré mis ojos a sus fanales y me gané una tímida sonrisa.  
Le saque la lengua. 

Y Chanyeol vestía tejanos azules. En cada parpadeo lo cegaba la codicia y en cada movimiento la envidia de la regularidad. No memorice ninguna de sus citas, pero armé pajaritos de papel con las hojas de sus libros. Él hablaba sobre cúspide de imperios culturales, madres desoladas a la par de golpes nauseabundos y unos cuantos cigarrillos acompañados por mis padres. Murmuro sobre esperanza y Chen me cogió de las solapas, hablándome en un idioma que no comprendía. 

Porque yo estaba ensimismado en los orbes del planeta Park y sus palabras, la elocuencia de adquirir ese arte de hablar para deleitar oídos cerrados, conmover mis ráfagas de furia a su persona—me dio a comprender por qué caían rendidos a sus provocaciones.

Empecé a admirarlo. Secretamente. 

Participe poco en la conversación intensa que sobrellevan sobre esculturas griegas y mitos romanos, me quede suspendido en el aire, en la lluvia y en aquellos pensamientos egoístas que me dictaban mi afán de caer en la gloria de mi sueño. Había luchado mucho. Había aguantado mucho. Había perdido mucho. Ya que mi supuesto alma mater no comprendía mi decisión de ejercer una profesión, negándome la solicitud de ser mi editor personal, no me quedaba otro personaje a quien más acudir. 

Ciertamente estaba angustiado. Mis dieciocho años venían en una flor de mariquita, sin permitirme atrasarme en los adelantos de los lapsos. Si yo no encontraba mi destino, mis padres me amarrarían a uno. Tal y cual lo habían hecho con Chen, quien a sabiendas de esa inminente amenaza no había sucumbido a las órdenes, dándose por comprometido con una muchacha refinada que se le descomponía el rostro de amor al verlo. 

Anteriormente, había hecho el experimento de persuadir a uno de los estudiantes de mi padre. No lo logre por una milésima de horas que fatalmente arrancó con uno de mis más terroríficos manuscritos, dándolo a conocer como una obra que jamás debía haber visto la luz. Hubiese llorado si no fuera por la gracia que me dio verlo fracasar. Verlo fracasar con mi historia, pero fracasar de todos modos. 

Oh Sehun había cogido todo lo que le había entregado, sin mirar hacia atrás y sin importarle llevarse pequeñas partes de mí en el recorrido. Y yo quede regado en el suelo, como me encontraba hace meses de su partida, pedacitos que se encontraban en el pasillo donde se podía hallar mi amargura, mis ganas de superarme en la terraza y mis lágrimas en el prado—yo fui el sacrificio que necesite, dando todo a quien no se lo merecía. 

Y no me agradeció. No lo hizo. Ocupó mis malas pasadas para su disfrute y así poder venderlas por menos de un dólar en las ferias de los domingos. La misma acción que ejercía mi padre, solo que esta vez fui yo la víctima. 

Me encontraba tan sumido en mis efemérides que no me percate de la mirada ansiosa de todos a mí alrededor. Chanyeol se posaba con una mano alzada, entregándomela para recibirla. 

— ¿Mmh? —hice un gesto con mis cejas, pidiendo una explicación. 

—La biblioteca. —me susurro mi madre, golpeando suavemente, sin ruido, la mesa. 

—Oh…

Sostengo su mano y me encamino a donde Chanyeol vaya. No pasó desapercibida la sonrisa brillante y llena de dientes de mi madre, ni tampoco el fastidio tan transparente de mi padre. Chen solo mastica un muffin, esperando atentamente que vaya a suceder algo compacto a mi mala suerte. 

Dramáticamente, como todos esos poetas románticos, me saco del salón sin musitar ni una palabra. Sin esperarse, tontamente, que yo definitivamente debía guiarlo porque Chanyeol no conocía la casa completamente, solo había visto los sectores bonitos. Lo mejor es que, después de todo el martirio interior, nadie estaba pensando lo que yo. Mi madre no suponía que fuera a darle nietos a una sola acaricia y a mi padre le importaba más la representación de su nuevo proyecto—que los deseos masculinos oscuros. 

A decir verdad, me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua de puro estúpido. Me avergoncé de mis pensamientos y arrebaté su tacto del mío, temiendo lo peor. Porque yo también era un romántico, muriéndome por algo real. Entonces interprete mal la situación en la que me encontraba, ciertamente porque nunca me encontraba en ninguna, así que he de malgastar ilusiones cuando las tengo. 

Me recrimine inmediatamente por mi actitud. Nos encaminamos al sótano de la casa, donde bajamos la escalera en un modo de silencio perpetuo. Creo que soy digno para ser un aprendiz de Chanyeol y si no, puedo mejorar. Voy a poner mi pellejo y mi reflejo en ello. 

—Me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti. —empezó, fruncí mi ceño y lo incité a seguir. —Todas cosas malas, me temo.   
—No hay mucho de mí que rescatar. —dije, ni siquiera me excusé de mis fechorías. 

Él lanzo una risa floja. Observé que Chanyeol daba demasiadas risas flojas. 

—Tu padre suele contar tus mañas de pequeño. —camino por los anaqueles de libros arcaicos, intentando en vano, no enfurecerme por el radical cambio. —Solía golpetearte en demasía. 

—Tal vez su orgullo fue castigarme. 

—Y aun así no aprendes. 

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Sé cuáles son tus intenciones. —Chanyeol tomó un libro, abriéndolo y pasando las quebradizas, sin siquiera mirarme. —Quieres que te instruye para ser un escritor de realismo. No contemporáneo como tu padre, o de fabulas infantiles como Chen. Ni poeta, como yo. Un realista anarquista en una familia llena de mentiras. Lo has querido desde el principio, desde el primer día que puse mis pertenencias aquí. ¿Por qué esperaste casi dos semanas para mostrarlo?

Alzo su vista hasta mí cuando musite. —Ser doncel baja los estándares. 

—Soy propenso a los donceles, prefiero la ciencia. 

Yo sabía que quería decir; que la ciencia era mujer. Qué prefería a las mujeres. 

—Entonces espero, ruego y suplico, que no sea motivo de rechazarme. 

—Rechazarte generalmente si es lo que pides, si lo hice. —me explica, arruga su nariz adorablemente y despierta con otra sonrisa. Chanyeol estaba lleno de ellas. —Vuestro padre se enfadará si llega a enterarse que estoy enseñando a su preciado hijo, del cual, esconde en una casa para evitar rumores. 

—…Lo siento si…

—Solo si se entera, ¿cierto? —alzo una ceja. —No tiene por qué saberlo.

Podría haber saltado de alegría, pero yo siempre cuestionaba la ayuda. Ayuda que dependía de favores hipotéticos, no había razón para recibirla en falso. Fruncí el ceño. Me mordí los labios y achiqué mis ojos, esperando cualquier diminuta reacción que lo pusiera a prueba de que se trataba de una broma. 

Me ofreció su mano. Una sonrisa. 

Miles de sonrisas. 

Yo era débil ante las sonrisas. 

Demasiado. 

Me contagio su felicidad, mi mano temblorosa sostuvo la suya. La piel curtida, las uñas cortas y extremadamente pulcras en falanges que deslizaban tintas negras en rayas. Nunca me había sentido tan libre al tomar una simple extremidad humana y eso me asustaba.


	3. II.

En esos veinte y dos días aprendí tantas cosas que ya no me alcanzaban los dedos para contarlas. Me enseño que los poetas solían tener un aura solemne, humo evaporado en partículas de aire y desorientación la mayor parte del día, odiando sus propios avances y cayendo en el abismo de la desesperación casi tres veces por hora.

A veces se me quedaba mirando por largos ratos como si se preguntará que hacía yo ahí.

Otras veces encendía un cigarrillo con sabor a melocotón y kiwi que iba a parar en sus dedos, sus manos en la peritoneal de su cabeza y su codo apoyado en la vieja mesa de madera—releyendo cantidades insólitas un párrafo de trecientas mediocres palabras que terminaba borrando. Su quijada tan rectangular y su mandíbula como bordes filosos de montañas. En tardes soleadas solía ver el acabar del atardecer y el arrebol de las nubes, en lluvias solía deslizar su dedo por las gotas con el fin de llevárselo a la boca, saboreando una delicia exquisita.

Transcribía sus ensayos y me tomaba la molestia de corregir algunas tildes sobrantes. Me contagió su odio por las mayúsculas y su incesante gusto por los discos antiguos, tocando en una radio a viento y marea de sus arranques de ira.

Chanyeol sonreía en cada instante, formándosele hoyuelos cuando forzaba la risa. Sus cejas dictaban su humor y su cuello se encontraba lacio hechizado por un epidermis transparente como olas en el mar. 

Me sentaba al lado del pórtico de su habitación a leer a grandes mujeres literarias. Jane sabía lo que decía y lo hacía elegantemente. Shelley me embriagaba en una época que siempre quise revivir con experimentos que me calaban los huesos de miedo. Bronte llenándome de emociones al querer conocer a un señor Heathcliff. Yo veía la vida en rosa en novelas de adolescentes enamorados. Chanyeol veía la sabiduría y la tempestad en Nietzsche, Yeats para conquistar, Cortázar para analizar su locura y un poco de Borges para pasar por túneles e inmortalidad. 

Totalmente desiguales. 

Me acerque tanto a la llama de la vela que queme el borde de cumbres borrascosas y Chanyeol me golpeó en la cabeza por despistado. Traía un conjunto de servilletas en sus bolsillos, sacándolas y juntando una silla acercándose a mí, dos gemelos en su traje perfectamente planchado y una inmaculada sonrisa que lo etiquetaba de soñador. 

— ¿Puedo arrancar tu tráquea en aquel momento? —leyó la primera pieza actuando como esos hombres en tabernas que suelen dar versos, pues ambas palmas en mi cuello simulando ahorcarme. — Lo voy a hacer, no lo dudes. Voy a desesperarte por no prevalecer en la fría guerra y me hundiere en mis senderos de sollozos que yo mismo construí. ¿Puedo darte una advertencia? No confíes en mí, por favor.

—Si yo no quiero ser yo, ¿puedo ser tu aire? Tu aliento, tu olfato, tu cuento. En tu cuerpo rodare y por las noches desoladas. Esas que no te dejan dormir, pesadillas de las cuales nunca quieres hablar, yo seré tu cicatriz marcada en tu brazo, alumbrándote con pergaminos y poesías a la salvación. — le seguí, entre carcajadas acalladas por padres conservadores y luciérnagas expectantes ante nuestra blasfemia. 

—Y tú has estado un largo tiempo conmigo, ¿no te das cuenta cuan rompido estoy para entregarte esto? Que estoy mostrándote mi arte decorativo porque no tengo nada más que enseñar. ¿Quieres ver mis heridas? ¿Mis desgarrados sueños hechos trizas? Puedo contarte como sucedió. Descuida, ya no lloro en las madrugadas.

Dejé que la alegría escapara de mi sistema. Deje que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera, mi sagrado libro encima de cientos de lecturas más, dándole mi completa atención. Chanyeol la necesitaba siempre que podía, le urgía esa sed de cumplidos deshonestos y premios que no valían nada. No obstante, yo nunca se lo daba. 

Nos quedamos así por un largo momento, hasta que Chanyeol desvió la vista palmeándome la pierna. 

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunte, sintiendo la ansiedad carcomiendo por dentro. — ¿Te fue mal en la editorial?

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. 

—No fui a la editorial. —me informa. Volví a fruncir el ceño y luego me molesté, no tenía por qué sentirme estafado. —Necesitaba explorar el pueblo, y, por ende, descubrir que estoy en mí limite. Do Kyungsoo, mi editor, sería la definición absoluta de lo que es ser un hijo de puta. 

—Mmh…—mi respiración se calmó notoriamente, hice un rictus con los labios al pensar en cómo luciría su editor. — ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Obtener inspiración para trabajar en una historia de mierda que no me deje dormir. 

— ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? 

—Ahí es donde tú apareces. —me señalo, estirando las piernas mientras jugaba con las plumas, ordenándolas por color. —He estado dentro de esta casa por semanas, escuchando el repiqueteo de la máquina de escribir y tu maldito habito de ocultar tu llanto leyendo a escondidas.

Sonrojado, asentí. — ¿Quieres salir a ver el pueblo? 

—Yo te he mostrado mi mundo, enséñame el tuyo. 

¿Qué iba a mostrarle yo, qué ya no hubiera visto? Me lo quede pensando por unos instantes. Yo, además de ser un joven con depresiones de vidrio, no tenía nada de interesante. Pensé en convertirme en un hombre con gustos sensacionales, pero lo de actuar simplemente no se me daba. Dibujarle un Baekhyun que no existía, al cabo, se iría en dos meses más. No debía hacer mucho para parecer asombroso en tan poco tiempo. Eso funcionaria si Chanyeol fuera común, pero él se daría cuenta de mi mentira. 

No tuve más elección que concentrarme en mis zapatos. —No soy digno de ello. —me excusé, su cabeza se levantó al rápido que debió de haberle dolido la nuca, sus ónices desfiguraban entre decepción y apaciguamiento, me apresuré en explicarme. —Mis gustos solo permanecen en esta casa. Leo, escribo, veo y siento dentro de estas paredes. 

Me arrepentí al cabo de dejar de hablar. Cerré mis ojos, apretando mis parpados para que evitara esa malgama de malos pensamientos que me recorrían. ¿Cómo podía yo negarme a algo tan simple cuando Chanyeol estaba arriesgándose por enseñarme? 

Sin embargo, Chanyeol sonrió. 

Esa sonrisa me desequilibró. 

Me desanimó, me cautivó, me emocionó. Me llevo a universos que jamás pensé en tocar y me asombro, me tomo desprevenido y me encerró en una hermosa jaula, amarrándome a ella a voluntad propia. Me encontré devolviéndosela por inercia, trágicamente embobado. Chanyeol abrió la boca, sus vocales empezar entonar palabra cuando lo frené. 

— ¿Puedo tocar música para ti? —propuse. 

—Ay, Baekhyun. Sabes cómo compensar a un hombre desdichado. 

Como era la biblioteca olvidada, muchos de mis metas infantiles sin cumplir estaban abandonados en aquel lugar. Tome la guitarra entre mis dedos, desempolvando la suciedad que cubría su borde, las cuerdas parecían limas por mis yemas. Filoso, riguroso y completamente atascado. Yo no era bueno cantando, pero me sabía defender. 

En el primer rasgueo me vine abajo. La primera vez que toque fue para llamar la atención de alguien, porque mis primos tocaban y destocaban instrumentos musicales como si no les costara, como si no se llenaran de callos por la fuerza de densidad. Era demasiado frágil e ingenuo para saber que jugaban conmigo. 

Y recordé porque dejé esas metas. 

Nunca iba a cumplirlas. 

Toqué con furia una melodía que se me había pegado y la única que me aprendí. Choque mis uñas a propósito en contra de la madera produciendo que el cuarto se llenara de mis desesperanzas e intentaba contar lo que no podía decir en voz alta, por miedo a largarme a llorar. No mire a Chanyeol en ese momento. No podía dejar de desquitarme con esa curva insensata de armonías que yo odiaba, porque la había amado tanto anteriormente que ya no poseía fuerzas de volver a confiar. 

Las traiciones que me tocaron pasar en alto y de las cuales aún no tome represalia. Tenía una sed de venganza tan grande que mi espíritu solo era egoísmo y remordimientos. ¿Cómo podía mostrarme tan transparente ante un escritor? Ellos olían las desgracias desde leguas. Me enfade tanto que termine tirando esa maldita cosa al piso, evitando todo tipo de contacto. Me mordí la lengua y los labios sin sentir el sabor metálico del dolor que causaba. 

Estaba delirando. 

Me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que había alzado la bandera blanca, rindiéndome, sin musitar sonido alguno. Y yo me consideraba un libre libertano de los derechos humanos, animales y sociales, con ideas y sentimientos propios, honesto ante el comunista y la falsa democracia. No obstante, no había luchado ninguna batalla. 

Y si hubiera perdido, no se sentiría tan mal como ahora. 

Unas ligeras lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y permití que Chanyeol me viera en mi máximo esplendor de patetismo. Porque yo podía ser débil, un cobarde, pero no un mentiroso. Chanyeol tenía una expresión de enojo. Iba a abrir la boca para disculparme, no debía ser encantador ver a una persona destruirse cuando intentas tener inspiración. Temí que mis emociones me hayan jugado una mala pasada, y, por ende, Chanyeol hubiera tenido una recapacitación de sus acciones—pudiendo ahora deshacerse de mí. 

La tarde se asomaba a nuestras espaldas. 

Si iba a ser la última vez que lo veía, me largue a llorar con sollozos y enormes bufidos de misericordia. No quería que me tuviera compasión, ni se sintiera culpable. Si abrí mis ojos demasiado tarde no iba a tenerlos vendados por más tiempo, si antes no mostré mis verdaderos sentimientos por miedo a perderlos…hoy en día ya no me quedan muchos. 

Chanyeol encendía un cigarrillo con la misma llama que yo queme su ejemplar de cumbres borrascosas, exhalando humo y fuego en un zinc naranjo, violeta y algo de rojo. Similar a los colores del cielo que se crispaban ante nosotros sin molestarse por mi actitud. Me dio la espalda observando el patio por el gran ventanal. 

Entonces, habló.

—Yo también tengo amigos que se convirtieron en demonios, Baekhyun. —dijo, un deje de cansancio en su tono de voz. —Ojalá me pagaran por ello. También comparto historias que no son, para nada, agradables. Si las sigues manteniendo presas en tu pobre corazón, algún día acabaran contigo. 

Yo empezaba a confiar en Chanyeol. Una gran cantidad de confianza aferrada a él. 

—Tú no quieres escuchar eso. 

Él se dio vuelta, dos botones de su chaleco habían ido a parar a la basura, tenía una mirada dura. Parecía un hombre cruel con ese tipo de sombra cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. Me seque el racimo de melancolía y me adentre a seguir sus movimientos. 

Tomo un cuadernillo y un lápiz de carbón. Puso una silla cercana a la mía, donde nuestras rodillas se rozaban y su humo me llegaba a las fosas nasales. 

—No sabes cuánto quiero. 

Quizás solo necesitaba a alguien en quien depositar mis desolaciones para sentirme más aliviado. No lo sé, tal vez solo quería alguna consolación que no fuera críticas. 

—Me arrebataron lo que me gustaba. —empecé, jugando con mis dedos y moviendo mis pies de un lado a otro, intentando concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos. —Mucha gente que yo apreciaba termino odiándome y yo odiándolos. Era una competencia tan grande por razones tan hipócritas que yo no pude competir. Mis primos eran ingenieros, adolescentes con dobles títulos universitarios y otros ya estaban preparándose para los finales de doctorados. Y yo me quedaba encerrado en mi casa, temeroso de salir a la esquina, porque me asustaba de todo. Fue tanto el dolor que tuve, que cada uno me parecía un enemigo y que debía cuidarme de sus intenciones. 

— ¿Por qué no luchaste por ello?

—Porque sabía que iba a perder y, en ese instante, no quería comprender que era un perdedor. ¿Cómo puedes alentar a un niño de trece años que perdió, lo que, para él, significaba su mundo?

No estaba escribiendo. Solo hacia manchas y líneas alrededor de las hojas. 

— ¿Y porque ahora estas luchando?

Me quede callado por cinco minutos enteros, se podía escuchar nuestros corazones palpitar y mis venas zumbar por la fatiga. No se me ocurría ninguna mentira, así que solo solté la verdad. 

—Porque ya no tengo nada más que perder. 

Chanyeol se rio. Aun le colgaba el cigarro de los labios y su rostro se arrugo adorablemente como sonreían los cachorros. Se detuvo de dibujar cosas abstractas y volvió a palmearme el muslo. 

Me descompuse. 

—No destruyas lo que eres… una caja de pandora, pequeño. —me indico la puerta. — ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Asentí. ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa sonrisa?

Me tomo de la mano. Di un salto inesperado y me quede mirando las falanges entrelazados mientras caminábamos afuera, por puro nerviosismo se inició un temblor en mi columna vertebral y me quede de piedra al ver a Chen en el jardín. A decir verdad, estaba medio ebrio así que no nos tomó en cuenta. 

Me deje llevar siguiendo a Park Chanyeol. 

Y él nunca sabia a donde se dirigía, solo tomaba rumbo a lo derecho. 

Chanyeol no sabía que estaba encadenado a un sinfín de acciones similares. Qué, como ellos, yo también había repercudido y humillado a cercanos que no se lo merecían. Él no sabía que por dentro estaba más que podrido, en una posible descomposición insana y que pronto empezaría a tomar un olor nauseabundo. 

Qué le mentí y que era un pecador. Qué era un responsable de almas gracias a que había quitado una vida a cambio de nada más que llovizna de funerales y gritos internos ensordedores. 

Lo peor es que no podía decirle. 

De alguna u otra manera, quería quedarme cerca de esa risa floja.


	4. III.

Estaba escribiendo unos retazos de un mito griego que me gustaba de niño. Para ser escritor debía leer libros enteros en menos de lo que aparentaba, dejar de dudar y rasgar la cruda verdad en aquellos oleos de falsedad y tratar de no hundirme en el proceso. O eso era lo que creía. 

La escritura era la única gracia que aún conservaba. 

Tocaron dos veces la puerta. Solté la pluma y me apresuré a abrirla con una sonrisa que me delataba y denunciaba mis deseos más escondidos, ese fuego interior que debía mantener prisionero dentro de mí hasta lograr deshacerme de ello. Porque yo no estaba hecho para amar y no quería decepcionarme de mi misma. 

Y él me miraba desde los cielos y yo me apoyaba en su cuello. 

Su clavícula, su mentón, su mentalidad. 

Todo bastante eterno. 

— ¿Planeas ir al beber con Chen, otra vez? —quise molestar. Su viaje no había salido para nada bien, Chanyeol tuvo que acarrear a mi hermano casi medio kilómetro a casa ya que ambos estaban borrachos para conducir el coche. —Mirare por la ventana cuando lleguen. 

Mi padre le habría restado dos puntos a la disciplina de Chanyeol. 

Y amenazado de echarlo si volvía a cometer otro improperio.

Simplemente no era culpa de Chanyeol que Chen sea un alcohólico. No era la culpa de nadie más que de él. 

—No podré quitarme el olor a meado nunca más en la vida. —me largue a reír. Él pensó que era licor corriendo por su pierna, cuando mi hermano había hecho lo suyo. —Pero no vengo a eso. Tampoco a sucumbir tu alcoba. He venido a recogerte. 

— ¿A dónde iras?

—Iremos al bar. 

—Mi padre te va a sancionar, no es adecuado que me lleves a un bar de mala muerte, no soy Chen. 

Chanyeol rodó los iris y me atrajo a si, abrazándome con sus grandes brazos. Su respiración suave y sus latidos incoloros, me sentí místico en un par de toques delicados y deseé evaporarme en sus palmas. Quería que me convirtiera en su obra más respetable y que vertiera dulces poemas en mi oído. 

—Qué eso no sea excusa para divertirnos. 

Yo quede embobado. — No quiero causarte problemas. 

—Yo te cuidare si lo haces. Me haré responsable. —prometió y dio un golpecito en mi nariz haciendo ronronear como un minino ante su lenguaje corporal. Me soltó y sentí un frio desolador de inmediato. —Debemos apresurarnos, tu padre ha ido al mercado por reservas. 

Mi padre iniciaba una junta anual donde todos sus familiares venían a casa, y eso solo era señal de una celebración con sus mejores amigos, algunos renombrados de la literatura antigua y otros con suficiente potencial de adquirir más dinero a un bolsillo que escaseaba. 

Podría embrearme en aquella simpatía que emitía Chanyeol. Yo veía sus sonrisas como pasadizos a una reminiscencia infinita que me libraba de cada supresión obtenida en el pasado y de los cuales, él jamás me juzgaría. Con la mayoría de las personas me sentía invadido por una ola de calor inservible, donde me comparaba mucho con los demás. Yo nunca había sido suficiente para nadie y nunca había impresionado a quien quería. Mi indiferencia crecía minuto a minuto, volviendo robótico en mis toma de decisiones y muy mecánico en las direcciones que quería tomar mi corazón. 

No bromeaba cuando había dicho que ya no poseía nada. 

Y Chanyeol me estaba dando el mundo en una bandeja de plata. 

—Llueve mucho para andar en bicicleta. —susurre ante la cascada de agua que aterrizaba en mi balcón, inundándome si abría las puertas. —Me temo que declinare esta salida. Lo siento mucho. 

Chanyeol me tendió la mano de nuevo, tenía un afán con volverme débil cuando me tocaba. —Es de mala educación rechazar una invitación de un caballero. 

Anteriormente, las tormentas se habían hecho presentes en casi todos los días y más temerosas por las noches. Al no tener paciencia para leer y crear obras de arte en esplendidas similitudes magnificas, nosotros nos sentábamos en el sillón del salón y poníamos películas que aburrían fatalmente a mi madre. 

A mí me gustaban esas tardes donde no existía reloj o medición de tiempo para otorgar a las responsabilidades. Veíamos a Jackie, prototipo de delicadeza y fuerza fémina a la sensación de la perdida y el desvoltaje de los hechos, listos y preparados para tomar copas de vino y contemplar el unánime camelot. 

Luego juntábamos La Sociedad de los Poetas Muertos con el Club de Lectura de pastel de Patatas de Guinea, que a opinión de Chanyeol, en vez de enseñar motivaba a escribir. No lo vi sosteniendo un lápiz en toda esa semana ni hacer nada productivo en cuando al corto plazo que su editor le había dado. Al parecer, a Chanyeol no le importaba nada más que su propia opinión. 

Y ahora yo sostenía su mano. —Es de mala educación rechazar una invitación de un caballero. —repetí. Cabeceando conmigo mismo acerca de esa filosofía, aun no sabía si ese poeta se podía catalogar así mismo un caballero, pero a esa medida, me era trivial. 

—Lo es. —me soltó mientras yo aún me debatía. Buscó un abrigo largo que me hacía ver más pequeño y ruin, enrollándome una bufanda en el cuello y un gorro de lana en la cabeza. —Ahora pareces un muñequito de nieve. 

Estreche mis brazos.

—Si nos llegan a pillar, asumiré toda la culpa. —dije a modo de condición. —Todavía te falta mucho que enseñarme. 

—En realidad, no. —me condujo hacia el primer piso, bajando las empinadas escaleras. —Para ser escritor no debes tener mucha educación en cuanto a factores que no impliquen gramática, redacción y una muy buena sincronía. Si no tienes una historia excelente que escribir, nada de eso sirve. 

Si mi madre nos vio, no se hizo notar. A decir verdad, creo que ella nos juntaba en secreto. Me mandaba a buscar a Chanyeol cuando se servía el almuerzo, la once y la cena. Al necesitar la ayuda de Chanyeol, me hacía bajar el segundo piso para irlo a buscar—y ella estaba a dos metros de él. Me preguntaba por él y me daba consejos acerca de cómo mantener a un hombre hechizado, yo no sabía de qué hablaba, pero me largaba a reír con sus tradiciones tan peculiares. 

Arrancamos por la puerta trasera donde Chanyeol se apresuró a entrarme en el auto, habían sido solo unos minutos, pero ya estaba estilando. Si Chanyeol había sido un ladrón en su anterior vida, hubiese valido lastima, el solo sonido del motor nos delataba. 

Nos sonreímos. 

—Asociación de tierras fértiles y búsqueda de aventuras. —dijo él, echando a andar con un rugido suave y aterciopelado. Los nudillos traspasaban la capa de piel y huesos. 

—Otra vez, ¿de que estas hablando? 

Me ojeó como lo solía hacer. —Quería ver películas por tu falta de empatía a mostrarme tu galaxia, pequeño Baekhyun. No seas egoísta y enséñame lo que tienes ahí dentro. —presiono mi pecho, en la zona donde se encontraba mi corazón. —Y yo podre velar por tus teorías. Me es irrelevante que no seas espacio, pero si eres un universo. Yo quiero ver tu universo. Y termine construyendo nuestro propio club de lectura. 

Yo quería que él fuera parte de mí. En la mayoría de los casos, yo no podía comprender lo que decía con exactitud o a lo que se refería con sus tan escuálidas ideas, pero asentía y le seguía la corriendo por pura gracia. 

—Es un poco solitario, ¿no? Ser nosotros dos, podríamos invitar a mi padre o a Chen. 

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Porque tú viniste buscando una salvación y yo estoy muy lejos de serlo. Así que para no decepcionarte seguiremos con el club y no invitaremos a dos seres cerrados de mente. Tu padre no ve más allá de su propio bien y Chen solo tiene una botella en la cabeza. 

—El nombre es ridículo. 

— ¿Qué no es patético?

Cuando pensaba que tiraba una hebra del carácter de Chanyeol, me encontraba que estaba suelto y se enredaba a miles de cientos hilos más. 

—Tú no eres patético. —objete. 

—Todos los poetas lo son. Con o sin fama. —murmura, dando la vuelta a la capital de la ciudad y donde las personas corrían como hormigas para salvarse del aluvión. —No quiero entristecerte, pero necesitas ver por ti mismo lo peor de mí. 

Entonces caí en la cuenca que Chanyeol estaba tan vacío que le urgía llenarse. Y yo estaba en el mismo limbo. No me preocupaba que intentara arrebatarme mis memorias, tal cual lo había intentado Sehun, si no que estábamos compartiendo recuerdos juntos. 

Quitarme esas memorias seria mucho peor. 

Estacionó el auto y nos bajamos, mis zapatillas chocando con el barro provocado en las calles y me adentre a lo que suponía era un burdel. 

Muchas mujeres rodaron por mis niveles de visión. Sus pechos redondos y resistentes desnudos ante mi deleite y yo no pensaba en que era un doncel, que estaba en la baranda de tener hijos pero no de poseer esas hermosas curvas. Quise tocarlas por mera convicción como si una fuerza maligna me embriagara a desplazar mis dedos por el suave pliegue de piel, epidermis de gallina y líneas esculturales de dibujos estampados en sus piernas larguísimas y torneadas. 

—Y este, pequeño Baekhyun, es el paraíso humano. 

Chanyeol tenía razón. 

La habitación en si era un palacio de hermosuras; en medio de ella se encontraba una gigante cama con sedas cayendo de los doseles, pareciendo que había salido de un cuento de hadas. Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar. Sillones afelpados de suaves tonos rosas y decoraciones exorbitantes al oro, qué alquimista habrán engatusado para perforar aquellas lindas paredes con alquitrán. Los ventanales caían en senderos de pulcritud y yo me encontré pasando mis yemas por los sedosos candelabros que rugían mi melifluo en mesas. 

Luego, me enfoque en las mujeres. Altas, morenas, pelirrojas y rubias se posaban semi desnudas por los rincones de ese perímetro. Una de ellas empezó a acariciarme la mejilla dándome una sonrisa que advertía inocencia, ella sabía que era mi primera vez entrando a esos sectores.

Nervioso, incómodo y hasta electrizado me encontraba, pero Chanyeol admiraba con naturalidad. La costumbre de verter monho en placeres carnales, supuse. Me dejó con las damas, guiándome a un sillón aterciopelado donde me sentaron. Me ofrecieron vino y fresas con crema que acepte gustoso. Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrarme tan jovial, había una pisca de celos inundando mi sistema.

¿Por qué me había perdido todo esto?

Bebí vino embotellado y me dejé caer en las redes de las conversaciones volátiles, donde no era irrelevante la compatrioridad o los caprichos internos que amarran más fuerte que el hambre. Solo ella y yo. Yo y ella. Morena, extremadamente delgada y con una pelvis rebosante, libre y llena de piel delicada. Me dijo que se llamaba Yuna, aunque yo no podía escucharla con claridad. Me hablo sobre casas en el campo y vidas calmadas, tranquilas. Prendió un cigarro y relleno mi copa. 

Yuna, yuna, tuya, nunca mía. De su boca salían tantas palabras que me era difícil concentrarme. No quería admitir que el licor estaba haciendo un efecto moribundo en mi organismo y que mis ganas de estrecharla en mis brazos habían aumentado. El vino me daba un valor infinito que seguramente terminaría arrepintiéndome. Ella movía sus labios, pasando su lengua jugosa por los centros, hidratando. Ella me tocaba la pierna, una dulzura. Ella acariciaba mi mejilla, que dulzura. 

Que dulzura, por dios. 

Quería morir en estos salones. Cremar mi cuerpo en los suelos deslumbrantes y que mi alma flotara en el balcón. Al cabo de unos minutos me olvidé del nombre de la mujer y recordé la textura jugosa de sus labios sobre los míos, mis dedos recorriendo la curva de sus pechos y entreteniéndome en los pezones puntiagudos. Un vientre plano con costillas sobresalientes, su cabello oliendo a lavanda y humo de cigarrillos. 

Me gustaba ella. Me gustaba. 

Sus encantos que me estaban volviendo loco, solo tenía que sonreír para verme caer en lo más bajo de la miseria para conservar su felicidad. La mujer. Mujer entre mis sueños. 

Me llegue a preguntar, dentro de mi cansancio y la gracia de su cuerpo enredándose con el mío, si llegaría a sufrir menos por enamorarme de una mujer. No sabía cuál era la diferencia entre ambos sexos, pero yo quería al que menos involucrara violencia. Violencia que me castigara de alguna forma u otra, porque había escuchado que el amor era dolor y que había personas que se hacían adictas al dolor del amor. 

Yo me hacía adicto a cualquier cosa que me gustara. 

Por eso se terminaban aburriendo de mí. Quizás entregaba mucho. No estamos en épocas de esperar nada de nadie; el que llega con chocolates y rosales en sus brazos, es rechazado por demostrar sus sentimientos sin culpa. Y a los degenerados que llegaban con mentiras y falsas promesas, se les entregaba todo. Era lo primero, como siempre. Siendo destronado de mi trono de pecados inconclusos y amores no correspondidos, sumándoles los sueños rotos. Totalmente no era un buen partido. 

Por eso trataba de elegir bien de quien me iba a romper las malditas ilusiones. Ni siquiera esperaba ser amado o un trato especial, sino que siendo honesto solo esperaba que no sean tan crueles al quebrar mis esperanzas. 

Por eso, ¿Qué diferencia tenía? Ella era una prostituta. Hermosa puta que jugaba con mis rizos y susurraba coqueteos en mi oído, yo era un don nadie que intentaba jugar su juego. Perdiendo, obviamente. Pero si de rechazos hablamos, creo que ninguno dolió más que cuando Chanyeol se quitó la ropa y beso a la nena con quien discutía. 

Era estúpido. 

Sin embargo, a mí me gustaba. 

Un caso perdido.


	5. IV.

Sentí el choque de algún objeto contra mi espalda. Gruñí y me removí con el dolor punzante en mi zona lumbar, ni siquiera alcancé a recapacitar de mi borrachera cuando sentí la presencia de una mano agarrándome de la camisa, tirándome, quedando sentado en la cama. 

Pestañe. 

No sabía cómo carajo había llegado a mi casa en una sola pieza. Menos porque mi ropa estaba tan manchada y olía a un hedor moribundo, hice una mueca de asco. Mi sien zumbaba con dos tambores martillando mi consciencia. 

— ¡No te he criado para esta mierda! —escuche el estruendo que causo ese aullido en las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto. 

Y luego su gigante mano se abalanzo a mi mejilla con la misma empatía que tendría un zorro hacia un humano. Mi rostro se volteo al lado contrario, la resonancia de su quejumbrosa ira palpitaba sin cesar en mí. Sentí sus cinco dedos pegados, sentí su decepción y su prepotencia. Vi el abuso de poder en cero sustancias sentimentales y me precipite a un abismo que él había construido para mí. No me percate de su honor de padre, ni de las defensas que yo no tenía. Nadie iba a salvarme. Nadie iba a lanzar su grito de guerra por mí. 

Luego, lo mire. 

No debí haberlo hecho. 

Mis mecanismos de defensas fueron obsoletos ante esa repugnancia que tenía. Lágrimas en mis ojos empezaron a surgir y me mordí los labios tan fuertes que sentí la sangre resbalar por mis dientes. Estaba tan herido que no podría volver a armarme. Y sus golpes estaban marcados en mi piel, brillando cuando me sentía desolado por las noches. 

Misericordia a esta alma descarriada. Piedad, os ruego. Tengo cicatrices tan profundas que cada una ya debe tener raíces infinitas y yo no puedo batallar en contra, no puedo luchar si no tengo armas. Porque me lo han quitado todo y no puedo dejar que me deshagan más de lo que ya estoy. 

¿Qué hice yo, para merecer semejante acto de violencia? Me desmotive a una escala insuperable. Y si esa era la forma de acariciar de mi padre, obtuvo el premio gordo. Mi corazón rugió y mis ganas de seguir se esfumaron. Porque se supone que tiene que protegerme, no quebrarme. 

— ¿Es así como faltas el respeto de esta familia? —su tono bajo, apretaba la quijada y le costaba proseguir con su monologo. —Metiéndote en una maldita casa de prostitutas. Llegando ebrio siendo un cerdo asqueroso, misógino y aborrecible. ¿Es eso lo que te he enseñado? ¡Eres un doncel, por dios! Tu no estas hecho para andar de coqueto, tú necesitas quedarte en el hogar y criar a los niños que des. Me importa un coño quien te los haga. Cada quien cumple con su rol en este hogar y tú debes aprender a conocer tu lugar. ¡Eras el prestigio de este apellido y ahora lo has arruinado!

Me quede callado. De todos modos, no tenía sentido alegar. 

Esa era la perfecta manera de destruirme y castigarme. Escuchar los arrebatos de otras personas hacia mí, sus conclusiones cuando apenas me conocían y el afán de criticar sin simpatizar. Palabras que dolían, palabras que quedaron marcadas en mí como un permanente tatuaje. 

—Hay hombres que están destinados a grandes cosas, Baekhyun. —dijo de despedida, dejándome con la incógnita de su poca coherencia. 

No estaba moldeado para grandes destinos. 

El mío era claramente observar. 

La crudeza de esa confesión me hizo sentir tan perdido. ¿Qué vine a hacer a este mundo cuando ya estaba programado una placida muerte? Me sacude en espasmo y me quede viendo el vacío de mi ventana. Las persianas ondulando al final del suelo, mis caricaturas favoritas pegadas en el cielo y una rotunda copa de vino que jamás había sido ingerida; una pintura. 

Mi pintura. Mi descontrol emocional y mi salud mental debatiéndose en qué estado he permanecido para acabar de este modo. Completamente acabado en polvorita de sueños rotos y un aguijón de plus para mis entusiasmos. Cállate la maldita boca, voy a triunfar. Pero sé que me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo. 

Un arco roto tocó las cuerdas oxidadas y una melodía de dolor ilimitado y un dolor sin fin indignado en el espacio tranquilo; irritante el silencio fantasmal que una vez honró ese lugar. Irritante yo, que estaba medio iracundo. 

Me largue a llorar sin soportarlo. Vertientes en mis ojos y sufridas cadenas en mis sollozos. Necesito tanto que venga un buen samaritano a cuidar esta alma corrompida, necesito tanto volver a sentirme vivo solo por unos segundos. Pueden matarme al anochecer, tiren piedras en forma de desgarradoras frases y van a ver mis siete vidas prevalecer. 

Y pensándolo bien, de hecho, tenía mucho sentido. Creaba miles de historias porque de alguna forma me gustaba entretener a los demás con mi sufrimiento, venderlo y hacerme rico con ello sería un gran comienzo. Luego me daría cuenta que ya no quedaría más que destruir y buscaría tragedias para alimentarme. Seria adictivo a la tristeza y la tempestad seria mi pan de cada día. 

Sin embargo, siendo totalmente honesto no había tenido una mala vida. Vivía en mi jaula y me aterraba salir de ella, pero eso era simplemente culpa mía. Si fuera libre podría haber sido feliz, quien sabe. Me hubiese perdido en los horizontes en vez de haberme perdido en unos ojos marrones. 

En aquellos fatales deslices que provocaba Chanyeol. 

Creo que fue demasiado fácil enamorarme de él. Sencillo. La franqueza de sus risas hizo despertar una felicidad que naufragaba en los mares más oscuros, la esperanza que albergaba en mis habilidades me hizo creer que en realidad no era un inútil y sus dulces sermones me dieron a entender que alguien se preocupaba todavía por mí. Casos que eran poco frecuente, que contaban una madre—y a medias un padre casi ausente. Un hermano que tenía sus propios demonios con los cuales luchar. 

Hombres tenían las cosas mucho peores. 

Mujeres vivían calladas por cosas mucho peores. 

No iba a ser ni el primero, ni el ultimo que las tuviera difícil. 

Ese fue el segundo en que decidí escribir un manuscrito de lo sucedido. Mi propósito había sido quitarme el pasado y empezar a disfrutar mi presente e futuro, sin la carga pesada de los remordimientos que ya no se sentían como míos. Si miraba hacia atrás, era un perfecto desconocido.

El odio volvió a recorrer por mis arterias llevándolo directamente a mi despiadado corazón. No iba a dejar que ninguno de sus imposiciones acabara conmigo otra vez y si tenía que cortar cabezas por tal de salir ileso, lo haría. Sin importarme quien fuera la victima ni muchos menos el cargo de consciencia que le llegaba a los meses después. Ese era mi gran problema; la culpa. Debía extinguirla de mi sistema y enorgullecerme de ser un sucio egoísta porque de otra manera no iba a lograr mis sueños. 

Estábamos rodeados de mundanos macabros que viven de la particularidad y el sentido impropio de la competividad, donde humillar era el primer lugar. Y yo no iba a recaer por ser un sentimentalista esperando buena paz, iba a convertirme en lo más huraño que se podía ser. 

Me merecía ser malo. Nunca lo había sido. 

Y ellos merecían que les caiga mierda del cielo. 

Me iba a quedar dormido y me iba a olvidar de mi infierno. Lo sabía, yo no servía para esas cosas. 

Entonces, como obra del destino, tocaron dos veces mi puerta. Sabia quien se encontraba encorvado con la frente apoyada en la madera mientras rozaba sus nudillos en contra, sabía que ese hombre no era ni un ápice de malvado de lo que yo realmente era y lo peor es que ni siquiera me importaba. Seguramente venía a resguardarme de la tempestad anterior, quizás ya se había enterado de los acontecimientos y venía a consolarme. 

O quizás él me había delatado. 

La desconfianza ascendía desde mi profunda tumba a mis sentidos más comunes. Era casi estúpido pensar que acusarme donde mi padre le traería algún beneficio porque ni la persona más idiota creería eso. Me tome unos minutos antes de abrirle la puerta.

—Hey…—su sonrisa se engancha a su rostro haciendo lucir relajado y luego, al verme, se evapora tan pronto como guarda su cajetilla de cigarros. —Hey, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas enfermo? Mierda, no te debió haber sentado bien la resaca…no debí haberte llevado allí. —se pasa una mano por los cabellos y me da miedo que se queme con el cigarro que tira cilindro en sus dedos. 

De verdad. Qué maravilloso. 

—Tú me delataste. 

Sus ojos se abren tan grandes. — ¿A tu…? ¿Qué…? ¡Jodida porquería, Baekhyun! Claro que no dije ninguna palabra de lo sucedido anoche. Te traje a casa y me quede contigo hasta entrada la mañana, ¿en qué puto momento iría a decirle a tu padre que fuimos a divertirnos?

—Tú te divertiste bastante, ¿cierto?

Entra a la habitación cerrando de un portazo. Su rostro se congela en una mueca sepulcral y me hace preguntarme en que segundo empecé a acostumbrarme tanto a su risa que ahora ya la extrañaba. Le da una calada, me mira, inspeccionándome. Su mirada se aflige y es sorprendente que después de un mes conociéndolo, recién me percate que sus iris son la debilidad más audaz que tiene. Es casi emocionante pillar un punto débil en su inflexible perfección y a la vez escalofriante. Su lenguaje corporal y su lengua mordaz pueden mentir tan bien como la verdad, pero sus ojos son un arma tan escalofriante honesta. 

Y veo temor en ellos. Angustia, sufrimiento y una enorme capa de tristeza escondida en orbes brillantes, fácilmente uno podría confundirlo con felicidad. 

—Sí, me divertí. —me responde y en eso, una segunda bofetada imaginaria se propaga en mi otra mejilla haciéndola tan dolorosa como la primera. —Se supone que vas a divertirte allí, Baekhyun. 

—Te follaste a una mujer en frente de mis narices. 

—Sí, bueno, para eso son las putas…ya sabes, para follarlas. 

— ¿A mi maldita vista? —estaba que reventaba con su porquería sin culpa, con eso de ejercer una minina porción de ira a mi tan enojado cuerpecillo. — ¿Tenías que demostrar ser un gran hombre y cogértela en frente mío? ¡Por eso fue jodidamente lo que hiciste! No tuviste ningún respeto por los demás, ni por mí. ¡Por mí! Tuve que ver lo delicioso de las mujeres por mi propia cuenta porque tú estabas demasiado dentro de su interior como para importante que pasara alrededor. 

Chanyeol se rio. 

Quise darle con mi lámpara en su maldita boca y arrancarle mucha sangre. 

— ¿Lo que acabo de escuchar son celos? Baekhyun, no estás en posición de estar celoso. Te prometí una tutoría, no recrear una novela de Nicholas Sparks. 

No deberían afectarme tanto unas simples frases. No deberían, pero lo hacían. Y aquellas destruyeron lo último de autoestima que conservaba. 

Me largue a llorar. Me escocían los ojos y las lágrimas resbalaban por los senderos húmedos de mis pómulos. Sus hombros bajaron y se descompuso. Todo Chanyeol era un manojo de nervios. 

Sacudí mis brazos al aire y solté un suspiro. — ¡Te libró de la jodida tarea de enseñarme! 

— Dices muchas groserías cuando te enfadas, eh. ¡Y no fue mi culpa que vivas encerrado! ¡Joder, hombre! Tienes veinte años, vive y deja vivir. 

Sabía que sus palabras pasarían como viento que lleva las hojas secas en otoño. Lo miré de frente, no tuve la necesidad de hablar, pues mis ojos cristalizados expresaban la tristeza de su traición.

Quizá de la misma forma se ha llevado mi corazón, tan solo tuvo que soplar para tirarme en la nada y con frio.

—Vete de mi cuarto ahora mismo. 

Se acercó. Me estrecho en sus brazos sin mi consentimiento y me deposito dulces besos en la sien. Chanyeol sabía que nunca pediría algo así, por lo cual, me lo dio sin decir. 

—Vamos, Baekhyun. Sabes que no quiero decir eso…solo estoy molesto. —se intenta acerca, pero lo retrocedí con mi palma. —Vamos, hombre. Encontré tu jardín, podrías enseñármelo. 

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y no se percató que la ceniza cayó en uno de sus dedos. No me dejaba de mirar con una soledad que ansiaba ser acompañada. Y llegue a pensar que quizás él estaba buscando una salvación en mí. 

Ver el jardín me tranquilizaba porque lo había creado yo de a poco y nadie sabía de su existencia, se encontraba al terminar el quinto de manzanos, saltar una cerca con electricidad que me dejaba atónito y ahí se ubicaba mi ensoñación. 

— ¿Cómo los encontraste? 

—Te presto atención. 

Mis pequeños y deliciosos centenares de rosales. 

Su respuesta me dejo fuera de combate, no me había dado cuenta de que era relevante en el mundo egocéntrico de Park Chanyeol. Me asombro tanto que se me paso el mal humor. Algo sorprendente. 

Atención. Obtenía su atención. 

Por dios santo. 

— ¿Qué sucedió para que te pongas así, Baekhyun? —insistió viendo que estaba más calmado. Me senté en la cama y Chanyeol en la silla del escritorio, sus codos en sus rodillas y una mirada penetrante. —Dime que sucede. 

—Me golpeó. 

— ¿Te golpeó? ¿Por qué?

—Porque fui contigo. No sé quién le dijo, di por sentado que eras tú. 

—No, pues claro que no sería yo. 

Había pensado tanto en ello que no quería volver a hablar. Me levante de la nada y me encamine a los rosales, sabía que Chanyeol me seguía. Sus pasos resonando en las escaleras, en el vestíbulo y la puerta cerrada. No veía a Chen por ningún lado y no me interesaba. Sin más, cruzamos los quintos de manzanos y abrí la rejita. 

—Preséntame a tus amigos, Baekhyun. 

Me largue a reír por lo tonto que sonaba. 

—Bueno, empezamos con estas dedaleras impresionantes y con el allium. Seguimos con estas camassias y las dalias tan coloridas que hieren los ojos. Y estas salvias gloriosamente purpuras que siguen dando flor con las primeras heladas. Luego el verbasco, y las prímulas y esos helechos deliciosamente verdes. Mira las clemátides trepadoras. La violeta de los jardines y mira…el acónito, muy bello y venenoso, puede matar a un hombre. Una contradicción interesante, ¿verdad? El lirio, esplendido dorado. La persicaria. La nicotiana. La malva real. La pogonia. La magnífica agapantoidea. Es un mundo de caos maravillosamente ordenado. Es desastre, no caos. Si no entiendes la diferencia, tenemos un grave problema. 

Sostuvo una mano en mi cintura, susurrándome: 

— ¿Conoces la enfermedad de las flores?

Negué. —No he oído hablado de ello, ¿es malo estar con ellas?

Se largó a reír y de repente ya no había tensión entre nosotros. 

—La estoy padeciendo yo ahora. —me dijo Chanyeol. —Se llama la enfermedad de Hanaki, nacida de un amor unilateral donde el paciente lanza y tose pétalos de flores cuando la sufren. La infección puede ser eliminada a través de una cirugía, pero los sentimientos desaparecen junto con los pétalos. Se puede curar sin efectos secundarios cuando los sentimientos son correspondidos. 

— ¿Dónde aparecen las flores?

—Las flores aparecen en el corazón y los pulmones de la persona enamorada y representan el gran dolor que sufre, produciéndole la dificultad en la inhalación de oxígeno y, en su respectivo, la muerte. 

Habíamos pasado de todo a nada en cosa de segundos. 

Me preguntaba si tendríamos un final.


	6. V.

Nuestras secciones se hicieron habitualmente intimas y privadas. Un modelo de decoración que sostenía muchas más inseguridades de las que podía contar y un pintor millonario que sonreía con déficit de diversión. En nuestras conversaciones más profundas, supe que Chanyeol quería ser bailarín, yo quería ser cantante. Ninguno pudo cumplirlas y supongo que ya hemos pasado por esto una vez. Tal vez ha sido más de una vez, pero está bien porque volverse incoherente es parte de la cordura.

—Creo que deberíamos escaparnos. 

Me cobijo en sus brazos mientras yo intentaba controlar los latidos de mi palpitante corazón. No queríamos apresurarnos, pero sabíamos que nuestro tiempo tenía un límite que no iba a esperarnos, debíamos empezar a despedirnos para que ese momento no fuera tan doloroso. Y yo pudiera adaptarme a una rutina sin Chanyeol en ella. 

Se alejó un poco tomando de mi cuello con sus manos, deslizando sus dedos en mis huesos. En mi tranquea, en mi exuberante largo y las sobresalidas clavículas. Colocó una de sus palmas atrás de mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos al sentir la tranquilidad que me invade cuando me besa en la frente. 

— ¿A dónde iríamos? — Sonreí y me hundí un poco más en su torso, noté como su boca se desplazaba con cautela hasta mi nariz y justo en la punta de está me besó ligeramente. Me estremecí, fue raro, pero excesivamente dulce. — ¿Dónde podríamos pasar el verano?

Como reacción inmediata a mi entusiasmo, extrañamente mostrado hasta ahora, desplego los parpados para dirigirme un análisis rápido y se concentró en mis ojos para luego lanzar una mirada casi imperceptible a mis labios. Fue instintito, inhalar la fragancia profunda como aquel que sabe que será secuestrado por una gigantesca ola en un mar peligroso. 

—Me dejaras pasar a la luz. —me dijo y llegue a pensar que el té de mi madre le habría hecho mal, ya que hoy estaba desgarradoramente más honesto que el resto de los días. —Conocer al Chanyeol sin títulos repositos, ni tampoco al autor estúpido con complejos de romántico encantador. Solo yo. Sin tener que fingir ser una persona que odio. 

Los segundos se agarraban con fuerza al presente para alargarse y darnos tiempo, el contacto suave de sus labios fue inigualable, eran tersos y blandos, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de pánico y emoción. Nos alejamos unos centímetros dejando que el beso se instalara en nuestra respectiva naturaleza, como cuando te drogas y esperas el primer quiebre en los nervios o en el alma.

Estaba tan enviciado de él que necesitaba mucho más. 

— ¿Estuviste fingiendo ser alguien hasta ahora? ¿Conmigo? —me preocupaba haberme gustado una persona que quizás ni existía. 

Negó dos veces. —No. No lo hice. Al venir a pedirme ayuda, me arremetí contra ti sin quererlo. Llevaba un largo periodo queriendo salir de la oscuridad en la que me acecharon mis fanáticos aduladores, que son bien recibidos, pero no bien tratados. Me exigí mucho para ser perfecto, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde que no era yo. Solo era un prototipo de lo que quería ser. Una meta. Pero yo no podía ser ese hombre. 

— ¿Por qué no podías ser ese hombre? Ellas prácticamente te adoran. 

—Me tienes atrapado en tus iris, Baekhyun. 

Al terminar de musitar, me acerco rápidamente a su cuerpo y topo sus labios con los míos. “Más” susurró una voz en mi cabeza, “quiero más” decía una y otra vez, me acerqué entonces a su rostro buscando enredar sus labios a los míos, esos labios gruesos y húmedos, lo agarré fuerte de la cintura encajándolo con facilidad en mi pelvis, nuestros genitales se encontraron y noté como de repente ambos adoptábamos una leve erección, mis manos recorrían su espalda tomándolo como mío mientas él me sujetaba de los brazos y con movimientos ágiles sus dedos se deslizaban hasta mis caderas.

Sentí que el suelo se quebró en mil pedazos hasta hacerse polvo y que las paredes se desprendían como raptadas por el aire, un calor extraordinario arremetió en mi alma, tenía ganas de gritar, reír o llorar; pero solo podía traerlo hacía mí con violencia como si quisiera internarlo en mi pecho, me quedaba sin oxígeno, pero de alguna manera besarlo me alimentaba. Estaba inmerso en lo desconocido, pero sabía que era el lugar donde añoraba quedarme, se hacía hogar y no quería poner un pie fuera de él, me sentía suspendido en la nada, pero estaba abrazado a mi todo, tenía todo lo que deseaba justo frente a mí, fundiéndose en lo que quedaba de mí, uniéndome a él.

Me sentía así, como ligero, liviano, distante de lo que me rodeaba. Perdí la noción del tiempo y solo quería caer en la cama junto a él, recuerdo que me agarraba con firmeza de las manos y besarlo se volvía tan común como respirar, su sabor era inexplicable e indescriptible sin embargo adoraba tener esa sustancia en mis papilas, comenzó a tocar mi pene ligeramente por encima del pantalón mientras que mis manos en un impulso ya estaban palpando sus muslos, su espalda, su cintura… Lo sujeté con propiedad mientras lo traía a mi cadera, invitándolo a una danza de movimientos constantes, emitíamos una fricción casi nativa entre nuestros miembros, para ese momento solo quería desgarrarle la ropa, besarle cada parte de la piel, tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y liberar toda la adrenalina que intensamente se me propagaba desde el cerebro hasta la punta de los dedos.

Porque no estaba satisfecho hasta tenerlo por completo. Tan egoísta. 

“Éxtasis” así lo describió y considero que es la palabra perfecta… El efecto se desvaneció un poco cuando nos alejamos, nos observamos de hito en hito, lo tomé del rostro y lo besé por tercera vez. 

—Podría quedarme así toda la vida. — le dije mientras mi mano tomaba su mentón aún sin separar los labios, sonreíamos y nos abrazábamos. Fue la escena perfecta para el primer beso, en serio, has sido el mejor beso de mi vida.

Por si algún día me lees, Baekhyun, besarte me llevó al cielo mientras tus manos me sostenían en la tierra, quedé extasiado, sentí que había acabado de estar inmerso en lo sublime y tentado por las pasiones que desprenden nuestras pieles mortales… Sentí satisfacción y todo mi sendero retomó el sentido, ser contigo es de mis cosas favoritas, quiero seguir disfrutando de la vida junto a ti. 

Chanyeol me sonrió. —Puedo quedarme toda la vida atrapado en tus ojos. Y que sea lo único que ves con tanto brillo en ellos. Como si de verdad me quisieras. 

Las manos de Chanyeol son grandes. Sostienen gran parte de mi pierna en ellas, mi pecho rodeado y mi cuello ahorcado. Sus dedos delgados y largos, estrechos y cutículas desastrosas. Uñas cortas. Las manos de Chanyeol se aprisionan al tinto de los vinos más emblemáticos y me entibian en noches frías. Se colan en mi entrepierna y me rozan los labios partidos en invierno. Le sonrió. Sus nudillos tienen dolorosas costras en bermejo y quemaduras de cigarros.

—Si me sigues mirando así, me voy a enamorar de ti.

Las venas se sobresalen de sus antebrazos y pierden elasticidad al llegar al deltoides. Las arterias roban protagonismo, transparentes ante la desdicha de su ser. Perderme en su cuerpo sonaba demasiado bien, cómodo ante la belleza de una muy buena anatomía humana donde no existían prejuicios que dictar. Si subo un poco más, los huesos afilados de su clavícula me ganan en una competencia desnuda. Me encanta su control; en cómo se mata del hambre por decisión propia y por vagar por los pasillos como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Hambre tengo yo de su piel, hambre de sus ojos que me tragan en intensas miradas y una sed de revocación que me devasta tranquilamente.

Estoy perdiéndome en sus labios. En su sonrisa brillante y en sus abundantes hoyuelos que conducen a un túnel de destrozos. Su ojo derecho contiene una equimosis que oscila entre colores efervescentes y pesquisas de arcoíris, golpe propinado en el suelo donde el único culpable fue su bajo sistema de tolerancia al alcohol. Me gustan sus risas desbordantes, sin importarle que escuchen los demás. Deja que oigan tu felicidad y contagie la suya.

Se remueve en la silla. —Estoy enamorado de ti.

Me encuentro devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Eso es un error.

No puedes enamorarte de alguien que no cree en el amor. Y no pienses que vas a cambiarlo como se describe en las novelas románticas que lee tu madre, nosotros no somos una historia juvenil con malas adaptaciones cinematográficas, nosotros somos la perfecta definición de la dependencia.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. —repite. Toca su mentón y me alza, lo vuelvo a mirar. Los numerosos caminos que se balancean en sus orbes me hacen preguntarme en cuantos cuentos podremos tener el final feliz. —Tampoco es bueno para mí, necesitarte así.

—Utilízame como te plazca. —le ofrezco. —No te cobrare los intereses.

Se acerca a mí. Me estanca de un sinfín de posibilidades de cómo ponerme a llorar gracias a la inmensa sensación que tengo en el pecho. Utilízame, mascullo sin voz entre susurros. Para tus fines agonistas. Para aquellos días en los que te sientas totalmente solitario y urjas de un abrazo reconfortante. De noches rabiosas donde poseyeras un alma descarriada y corromperás todos mis valores, madrugadas pesadas donde descargaras tu agonía gritándome lo inútil que soy.

Solo hazlo. Yo lo necesito.

Tengo que apreciar los matutinos besos que me brindas, los desolados monólogos de sabiduría que te llegan a las seis de la mañana.

Estoy casi seguro que esto empezó en mi niñez. Se ha vuelto más grande con el pasar del tiempo y yo ya no puedo librarme de ello, aunque tampoco he tratado. Pienso que en este mundo uno siempre debe esperar algún tipo de amor, indiferente de que tipo sea. A mi habían dado puros tóxicos y desde entonces, no conocía otro que no fuera ese. De los embusteros, mentirosos y brutales sentimentalismos que era preferible no contraer ya que era estar muerto en una vida que casi ni existía.

Todos me decían lo realmente malo que era amar a una persona así de destructiva. Denuncias, despechos y separaciones. Sé que es difícil, pero partes de mis pensamientos me dicen que no querían herirme de esa forma. No quería golpear mi rostro o mis costillas, que sus palabras iban y venían en conjunto con mi miedo y que Chanyeol me tenía tan sujeto que no podía soltarme.

Sin embargo, los demás no sabían lo terrorífico que era yo. El problema que soy. La maldición que acarreaba. Hablar de hablamos, rumores, no consistía en saber la historia completa. Yo y mis centenares de tragedias que yo mismo me busque. No fue culpa de Chanyeol que terminara convirtiéndome en el abismo, no fue culpa de nadie que haya intentado suicidar mis sueños en más de una ocasión. Estaba tan atascado que no podía ver más allá de la oscuridad.

Chanyeol me hizo ver reflejos de luz en sus demonios, pero nadie recuerda eso.

Él nunca me hizo tanto daño como me lo hice yo. No obstante, cuando te mueres todos piensan que fuiste una buena persona. Lo siento, mi egoísmo me hizo darme cuenta que no puedo irme sin declarar mi versión de los acontecimientos.

Me rompen el corazón.

—En realidad te quiero. 

Sentí la sonrisa de Chanyeol chocando contra mi cabello, donde se depositaba su rostro. Enterrado en mi olor y sobándose los omoplatos en conjunto con mis costillas. 

—Sé que estas mintiendo.


End file.
